Salander and Blomkvist finally talk
by Rippertish
Summary: Set right at the end of The Girl who kicked the Hornet's nest LAST BOOK . Mikael Blomkvist appears at Lisbeth Salander doorstep and they finally get to talk. WARNING: Mild spoilers for Millennium 2 and 3 and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blomkvist and Salander finally talk (part 1/3)

**Pairing:** Lisbeth Salander/Mikael Blomkvist fanfiction

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** light M

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I do not own The Millennium trilogy or its characters. I do not make any profit out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** Set right in the end of **The Girl who kicked the Hornet's nest** (Book). Mikael Blomkvist appears at Lisbeth Salander doorstep and they finally get to talk.

**Warning****:** Short sex content (I swear that I behaved myself this time).

**A/N:** I really never ever saw a **Blomkvist/Salander** pairing fic anywhere. Fanfiction dot net website sadly don't even has a operating section for the Millennium movies or books. So... Bare with me that this is a TOTAL shot in the dark for me and I really do appreciate a feedback, because hits do not necessarily mean that you actually read it. Negative constructed feedbacks are also appreciated! XD Please, use the PM or review area.

**A/N 2:** I used some extracts from the book merely to give the initial picture. These are highlighted in italic.

**A/N 3:** For a proper Millennium fanfiction with a proper excellent plot please check Chris' work at **sallysfriends dot net**

**A/N 4: **Check Salander/Blomkvist video in YouTube under NKxl795jFkE (just change the link of any** YouTube video** for this video Identification)

No more talk... let's get on with the _bloody_ thing...

* * *

_It was 7.00 that evening when Salander, to her great annoyance, heard  
the doorbell ring. She was in the bath and the water was still  
steaming. There was really only one person who could be at her front  
door._

_At first she thought she would ignore it, but at the third ring she  
sighed, got out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around her. With her  
lower lip pouting, she trailed water down the hall floor. She opened  
the door a crack._

_"Hello," Blomkvist said._

_She did not answer._

_"Did you hear the evening news?"_

_She shook her head.  
_  
He told her about the late events involving Niedermann. Salander was  
already well aware of the news but pretended not to know.

_Blomkvist stood there in silence. They looked at each other through  
the crack in the door._

_"Am I interrupting something?" he said._

_She shrugged. "I was in the bath."_

_"I can see that._ Can I come in?"

_She gave him an acid look._

"Lisbeth, I like your company and I respect you. I believe I've given you enough proof of it.  
I refuse to let you shut me out of your life just because..." he  
trailed off scratching the back of his head.

"Because?" se prompted.

"Because... I know a few of your private secrets." He said a little  
frustrated.

Salander narrowed her eyes, her head started to spin trying to interpret the real reason of his visit, "she spilled it to you, didn't she?"

Blomkvist stared at her with a puzzled expression, "she?"

"Giannini," she said with a raspy voice. "She wants to play the  
little, nice sister."

"My sister is very professional and I can assure you that nothing  
that you said or say to her will ever come to my knowledge without  
your express consent."

"You're a family of bastards," she breathed out.

"I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about." He said  
starting to lose temper. "I'll not let you accuse Annika or I without  
any further elaboration." Blomkvist said forcing the door open with  
his foot.

Salander stumbled backwards but stopped short. She stood in his way,  
not allowing him to progress his invasion any further into her  
apartment.

He closed the door and she noticed that he carried a bag of bagels and  
an espresso coffee pack.

Blomkvist started, "what's your problem with me? I've been  
wondering about this for quite a while now. You are not a lunatic. I  
guess we've already established that. Therefore, there must be a reason.  
You keep go on bulldozing people that care about you. Or you simply  
ignore them. Armansky, Palmgren... they are your problem. But now, Annika... It  
took me a lot of convincing to set my sister as your lawyer. She  
respects you and you are her client. She is an exemplary professional  
and will never betray any vow of secrecy to you as long as it's not  
against the law. So, may I ask what are these accusations all about?"

Blomkvist's face was red but he actually managed to say the last  
sentence in a calmer and polite manner.

"I fell in love with you," she said in a quite tone. Her gaze  
dropped to the floor for a split second but it was back on him in an  
intense stare.

"What?" he said with a completely bewildered expression.

"I. fucking. fell. in. love. with. you. That's what I said." She repeated  
emphasising every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blomkvist and Salander finally talk (part 2/3)

**Pairing:** Lisbeth Salander/Mikael Blomkvist fanfiction

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** light M

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I do not own The Millennium trilogy or its characters. I do not make any profit out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** Set right in the end of **The Girl who kicked the Hornet's nest** (Book). Mikael Blomkvist appears at Lisbeth Salander doorstep and they finally get to talk.

**Warning****:** sexual innuendo (but I swear that I behaved myself this time).

* * *

"I. fucking. fell. in. love. with. you. That's what I said." She repeated  
emphasising every word.

He said nothing, just stood still while her words made their way  
through his brain.

Salander continued, "Giannini figured it out and I assumed she had-"

Blomkvist interrupted her with a grip onto her upper arm and dragging  
her with him inside the apartment.

It reminded her of the confident and invasive way that he had rammed  
into her old apartment in Lundagatan more then two years ago. And as  
before, she felt completely paralysed by his boldness. She knew that  
he wasn't a threat. Therefore no immediate hostile reaction was  
trigged in her body.

As they walked, she reminded herself that Blomkvist knew her new  
apartment very well. He had practically lived there for a while after  
all.

He dragged her with him all the way to the door of her bathroom, after  
dropping the grocery bags he'd been carrying on a table on the way.

He released her by the door and made his way in. He could see the  
large bath filled with inviting steamy water.

Blomkvist started to undress and Salander widened her eyes.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" she asked dryly as he finished  
removing his boxers.

"I had a tedious day... I've missed this large, comfortable  
bathtub." He said hopping into to the water.

"Ahhhh," he sighed in pleasure as he rested his head back, relaxed  
his muscles and closed his eyes.

After a minute or two, Blomkvist glanced at the door to find Salander  
still standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest and glaring  
at him.

He wanted to laugh in contentment. She looked so adorable with her  
annoyed expression and puzzled curiosity.

He forced himself to keep a stern face, "you should join me. The  
water is delightfully hot." He said casually and returned to his  
position with his eyes closed. His hands danced on the surface of the  
water in a relaxing manner.

Salander bit her lower lip pensively. Her eyes watched the hovering  
steam and the few bubbles at the surface until her gaze was finally  
drawn to his body.

'Damn you, Kalle bloody Blomkvist, for being so fucking  
attractive,' she cursed him mentally as she let her towel slip to the  
tiled floor.

She made her way across the room without a word. When she reached the  
tub, Blomkvist opened his eyes and studied her body with unhidden  
appreciation.

Salander felt, for the first time, very secure of her body. It was the  
first time that she was showing herself naked to Blomkvist after her  
'boob job' and she could easily read his approval.

"You look very sexy," he finally voiced.

"Wasn't I sexy before?"she challenged him in her peculiar way.

"You were," he simply stated with a lusty tone in his voice.

Lisbeth started to climb into the bathtub. She was standing now, with  
both legs in the water and she faced him. She expressed the intent of  
positioning herself straddling him but Mikael gently motioned to her to  
turn her back to him.

Blomkvist straightened his back to the bathtub's wall and parted his  
legs, making space for her to sit between them. Salander finally  
settled into the water with her back sheltered by his chest.

He ran his hands slowly up each of her arms. He poured water onto her  
neck and shoulders, wetting her skin. The water ran down her back and  
he traced his fingers over her dragon tattoo.

His hands found her shoulders and started to massage the area. It was  
a gentle touch at first but as he felt so many points of stress in her  
muscles, he deepened his fingers into her flesh.

She released a soft whimper and forced herself to inhale and exhale  
slowly, trying to relax.

Blomkvist's hands were operating its miracles and Salander leaned  
into his touch closing her eyes.

After he felt her muscles soften under his hands, he replaced his  
touch with a much more tender one.

"Lisbeth," he started. Her eyes shot open and her muscles tensed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Blomkvist and Salander finally talk (part 3/3)

**Pairing:** Lisbeth Salander/Mikael Blomkvist

**Genre:** Angst, Romance

**Rating:** light M

**Disclaimer:** sadly, I do not own The Millennium trilogy or its characters. I do not make any profit out of this. I'm only borrowing them for a little wee while until I finish this fan fiction and borrow them for another.

**Summary:** Set right in the end of **The Girl who kicked the Hornet's nest** (Book). Mikael Blomkvist appears at Lisbeth Salander doorstep and they finally get to talk.

**Warning****:** sex innuendo (but I swear that I behaved myself this time).

* * *

"Lisbeth," he started. Her eyes shot open and her muscles tensed up.

He continued, "When I started my researches this year, I had no idea  
that my work would somehow draw us together one more time. The murders  
of my friends were a shock to me and I was forced to confess to  
myself, as I also already confessed to you, that I felt a terrible  
pain deep inside me every time my mind betrayed me and dared to  
believe in the accusations against you. I assure you that these were  
very rare occasions but they did exist. And... it killed me."

She kept listening to him silently.

"...However, one simple statement from you denying it was all that it  
took to put an end on my dubious unpleasant thoughts. I trust you."  
He said and paused for a long time trying to collect his thoughts.

His hands were still caressing her and she waited for him to continue.  
She felt curious to know where this was going to lead.

"...You were a dear friend and, as such, worthy of all my efforts in  
uncovering all the truth."

He took a deep breath.

"...The year had been a completely mess and I almost got myself and  
Erika killed."

Salander winced slightly at the mention of Erika Berger's name.

He continued, "...I imagine that this is not worse than what you've  
suffered this year yourself. And certainly it doesn't even compare to  
what you've been through along all these years."

"...You are special, Lisbeth. You are a very unique woman that  
crossed my path, invaded my privacy without any regard and turned my  
life up side down like a bloody hurricane."

"...For a long time, I've sought you, looking for you  
desperately... Then, I found myself looking after you and yet, it was  
you that plagued my dreams every single night. It didn't matter if I  
was alone in bed or not. As I hunted you, you haunted me."

He smiled crookedly.

"...I started to believe that you were becoming a childish obsession  
to me. Nothing of what I felt made sense to me. Pursuing this had  
become far from rational. You've made very clear in more  
than one occasion that my company is not appreciated by you and yet, I  
kept insisting on it. However, when I met you covered in blood in  
Gosseberga I felt completely and savagely torn inside. I could barely  
breathe and I acted out of pure instinct like a wild animal trying to  
save your life. That was the first time I realised how much you meant  
to me. It wasn't an immature obsession. It was something more... it  
had to be something more."

He ran a wet hand over his hair, tussling and wetting the soft strands.

"...Friendship? Hm... Gratitude? Maybe... you've saved my life on  
Hederby Island after all."

Her gaze was fixed on the wall in front of them while the events he  
mentioned flicked through her mind.

"Then... one more year passed and I started to get used to your  
haunting presence. If I had to spend the night working and didn't  
have a chance to sleep, I missed dreaming about you. I became hungry  
and hungry about my work. I was dangerously obstinate about uncovering  
the facts... about giving you the deserved peace to live your life as  
it pleased you."

"...I became involved with a woman, the secret police agent that I  
mentioned to you. But, If you ask me what happened between Monica and  
I, I honestly can't explain it. I felt relief, somehow. I was finally  
tagging you as a 'friend' and period; end of the story, no  
complications."

Salander's breath caught in her throat.

"...However the days went by. I posted the story at Millennium and  
still I tried to keep track of you by all means. You were acquitted of  
all the charges and released."

He brought his face to her shoulder and smelled over her skin.

"...Then, you've disappeared and I felt empty. I wanted to hear from  
you. I wanted to be with you, talk to you face to face. And what  
scared me the most, I longed for having you in my arms again."

"...Things with Monica ended up going down the drain for obvious  
reasons despite all my efforts. Monica is a nice and caring woman and  
I did try to shut part of me that screamed wildly for you, but this  
part was basically the whole of me. And one day, Monica and I ceased  
to exist as a couple." His fingers traced her dragon tattoo again.

"I've been waiting for an excuse to meet you again, just to say  
'hello' or for a coffee. I have never ever felt this way before  
regarding any woman in my entire life. And I certainly, had never  
expressed myself so openly and vulnerably to anyone before. I actually  
didn't even consider saying these words before they were already  
slipping out of my mouth."

"When I took the stairs up to your apartment today I finally had the  
excuse that I needed; Niedermann news. I had no idea how you would  
react to my presence on your doorstep. Then you opened the door and I  
started to talk... but after the third line, I realized that you knew  
the story damn well and probably had a big finger on it." She smiled  
at that and wondered how he could've read her so well.

"But I kept talking like a fool, trying to buy more time with you.  
Bloody Hell, what have you done to me, Pippi." He said with a smile,  
calling her by the pet name that annoyed her so much; Pippi  
Longstocking.

Salander shifted on his lap. She sat astride him, facing him now.

He watched her movements with expect eyes.

She finally opened her mouth. "And then you switched to your original  
plan; invade my apartment to have sex with me." Her tone was flat.

"No. Sex with you is fantastic, mind blowing in a matter of fact. But  
my original plan included only bagel and coffee believe it or not. Did  
you know you have a Jura Impress X7 espresso coffee machine. I thought that you  
might as well learn how to use it." He joked before becoming serious  
again.

"Look, Lisbeth, I didn't even known if you considered me a friend,  
let alone something else. But then..."

"...after you've been avoiding me like a plague for the past few  
years. You've blurted out, completely out of the blue, that you are in  
love with me. Just like that." he waved his hand with a lopsided smiled.

But for some reason she couldn't face his gaze.

He crooked his head a little trying to bring her attention to him,  
"what you've said, is it true?"

She nodded, still not able to look at him. It was the first time she  
had been in love and she felt completely out of place, a total fool.

"I believe you, for the same strange reason that I also know that I'm  
head over heels in love with you for a while now." He released a  
nervous breathy laugh and that finally prompted her to look at him. A  
small smile played on her face.

However, his face grew serious again.  
"But my intentions haven't changed. I haven't come here for sex and  
that's not what I want from you now either."

She looked confused at him. She couldn't understand what the hell he  
was talking about. She could feel his erection pressed between them  
over her stomach now and the need for her was written all over his face.

"I want to make love to you." he clarified while his fingers tucked a  
strand of hair behind her ear.

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"...today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and every single day from  
now on until you get sick of me and kick me out of the that door."

Salander bit her lips pensively considering the seriousness of his  
proposal. She was sure that she wouldn't get sick of him. Not so soon,  
anyway... Maybe in 40 or 50 years... She was good with maths, calculating the years was not difficult. The difficulty was finding herself a total and helpless fucking romantic chick. Mikael, Kalle bloody Blomkvist... He was the only one  
she knew capable of matching her strength. He didn't demand any changes  
from her or rarely requested explanations. And yet, he knew all her  
secrets. He never judged her and according to him, he loved and  
desired her the way she was.

Salander didn't say a word. What would the say? 'Oh Micke, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you?'... No fucking way! She thought.

She simply locked her gaze with his and shifted  
on his lap. She lifted herself slightly on her knees and placed one  
light hand on his shoulder while her other hand found his hardened  
member. Guiding him to her entrance, she slowly lowered her body down  
until she had taken the whole of him. She released a shaky long sigh,  
finally feeling complete.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the little fluffy fic. I know it was a bit stubborn and uncharacteristically romantic, but I desperately needed to put something down as a clear happy ending after I read the final lines of Millennium 3.

Remember to check **sallysfriends dot net** for a proper fanfiction and also to **drop me a line**.

Also check Salander/Blomkvist video in YouTube under NKxl795jFkE (just change the link of any** YouTube video** for this video Identification)


End file.
